Omori Rio
is one of the main protagonists in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure!. She is 14 years old girl, who she is the daughter of the owners of Omori Lunchbox who doesn't have any friends but doesn't seem to mind. Rio's alter ego is and her form change is the range . General Information Appearance Personality Rio is the daughter of the owners of Omori Lunchbox who doesn't have any friends but doesn't seem to mind. She attends Pikarigaoka Middle School and is rather shy but is known to be very scary once angry. Rio is very kind and loves being with her family and has a strong love for singing. Rio is bad in English subject. But she is klutzy, weird, or naughty. However, she is sweet, caring, and nice person. She is snuggly, fluffy, and a helpful girl who loves to eat foods (esp. Sweets). Relationships *'Aino Miyumi', Shirayuki Helga, and Sagara Erin - Rio's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Shantung' - Rio's fairy partner. *'Tafetta', Cadence, and Aria *'Hikawa Leena' and Comet Etymology - Means "great forest". - Rio was based from the City of Rio de Janeiro. Rio de Janeiro (/ˈriːoʊ di ʒəˈnɛəroʊ, -deɪ ʒə-, -də dʒə-/; Portuguese pronunciation: dʒi ʒɐˈnejɾu; River of January), or simply Rio, is the second-largest city in Brazil, the sixth-largest city in the Americas, and the world's thirty-ninth largest city by population.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_de_Janeiro Cure Jelly - Jelly is a fruit-flavoured clear dessert set with gelatine.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/jelly The word of gelatin is a colourless or yellowish water-soluble protein prepared by boiling animal hides and bones: used in foods, glue, photographic emulsions, etc. Also it is an edible jelly made of this substance, sweetened and flavoured. It comes from French gélatine, from Medieval Latin gelātina, from Latin gelāre to freeze.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/gelatine Pretty Cure Cure Jelly is Rio's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by clovers, and respectively has the power of earth. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change! Cheerful Tangerine is one of the Form Changes that Cure Jelly can use. Most of Cheerful Tangerine's powers have to do with wind, as having its own attack called, Citrus Burst. Attacks - Cheerful Tangerine= *'Citrus Burst' - Cheerful Tangerine's first finisher. *'Yellow Orange County' - Cheerful Tangerine's sub-attack. *'Victory Jump' - Cheerful Tangerine's first upgrade. *'Cadmium Cheerdance' *'Screamin' Squeeze' }} Transformation "Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change!" - is the official transformation speech used by Omori Rio to transform into Cure Jelly in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Songs Trivia *She is the first Cure to have foreign name. (In case of her weapon). *She is the similar to Omori Yuko. **Both have different weapons. **Both have same hair changes. **Both have yellow Cures and there have third members. **Both have same personalities. **Both have same surname. **Both have an own restaurant. Category:Cures Category:AhimCures Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Clovers using Cures Category:Earth using Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy